


A Friend You Can't Throw Away

by Nora_Lane



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Because how could she willingly forget about it all?, Childhood Memories, Gen, Kelly is a bit embarrassed about it but smiles anyway, Kelly loves Fluff-bun and remembers her childhood, Memories, Stuffed Toys, Takes place during S1:E13, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Lane/pseuds/Nora_Lane
Summary: She cradled Fluff-bun in her arms, staring at him warmly as she remembered.
Kudos: 13





	A Friend You Can't Throw Away

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, I'm Nora Lane.  
> This is a short vignette style one-shot written about what I think happened after the scene with Kelly and Fluff-bun in the thirteenth episode of the series.  
> Hope you enjoy, dear reader.

"Where've you been all this time Fluff-bun?" 

It was sometime in the middle of the day, with the sun up, the sky blue, and children playing on the street and walking around. To Kelly though, it felt like the entire world had become still as she held Fluff-bun in her arms, and looked around her room, and remembered.

Fluff-bun was a surprise gift from her mum. She took him with her anywhere she could. He was around for a long time, ever since she was little, and through the time she grew up and got too old to have him around anymore. They formed an inseparable friendship, bound by the life of her memory. 

As she stared at him, she noticed his fur wasn't as light as it used to be, but it was still soft as she remembered. He looked alright, the same Fluff-bun, but just a bit different. There was still the small mark where his other eye should've been, with the tiniest bit of thread sticking out from it. Oddly though, it made her smile, and laugh a bit. 

"Sorry about that one time Fluff-bun, I made you lose your eye... I was always afraid to ask mom if she could sew it back on." Kelly said. "But, maybe I could do it? I mean, I still have it." 

Kelly opened her closet, and grabbed the old music box that rested at the top shelf. She blew off the dust and coughed a bit. It still had that old, strong smell of wood. When she opened it, she felt a chill run up her spine as she looked at all the things she kept inside. All the old bracelets, and tacky rings, and various coat buttons, and then Fluff-bun's eye - they all looked just the same as when she left them there. 

She picked up the second button, Fluff-bun's eye, and stared at it for a moment before putting it back in the music box. "Sorry Fluff-bun, maybe not today." She said. "I'm just glad to have you back."

It was odd to think that just a few moments ago, she didn't remember. Fluff-bun didn't exist in her head until she saw him again, looking so helpless as he sat in that box of donations with the rest of the things.

"Guess that Sparrow Scout's right." Kelly let out a sigh, then propped Fluff-bun up on the side of her windowsill. Half of his face glowed softly in the light of the sun. Kelly leaned at the other side.

It pained her to think about how they *used* to do things together a lot, how they used to play together, and how they used to go on adventures, and have fun. Stuff that kids do, she thought. But, even though those times are long gone now (And the other girls would probably laugh at her if they knew), it always brought a happy tear to her face when she remembered for just a little bit, about a friend that you can't throw away.


End file.
